The present invention relates to a low-pressure mercury vapor discharge lamp.
As a conventional low-pressure mercury vapor discharge lamp, e.g., a fluorescent lamp device, there is a lamp as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-106488.
This conventional lamp includes an outer cover integrally comprising a cover portion to which a fluorescent lamp and a lighting part are mounted, and a screw receiving portion projecting from the cover portion and having a screw thread formed on an outer peripheral face of the screw receiving portion.
The screw-receiving portion is provided with a lead wire insertion part along the axial direction of the screw-receiving portion.
One of two lead wires led out from the lighting part is inserted into the lead wire insertion part, and is sandwiched between the cover portion and a base threadedly engaged with the screw receiving portion. In this state, the one lead wire is led out from the outer case and connected to a body terminal of the base by soldering.
In such a conventional lamp, the lead wire can be strongly fixed by connecting the lead wire to the base by soldering.
However, since the soldering is used, there arises a problem with the conventional lamp that the cost is increased.
Further, since the solder is necessary, there is a problem that the manufacturing process becomes complicated and the productivity is lowered.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve these problems, and it is an object of the invention to provide an inexpensive low-pressure mercury vapor discharge lamp having enhanced productivity.
In a low-pressure mercury vapor discharge lamp, a case accommodating a lighting circuit has a screw portion formed at one end thereof, a base is threaded and fixed into the screw portion, a lead wire connected to the lighting circuit is disposed along a groove formed in the screw portion and is sandwiched and fixed between the screw portion and the base.
A low-pressure mercury vapor discharge lamp according to the present invention comprises a case accommodating a lighting circuit and formed at one end thereof with a screw portion, a base threaded and fixed into said screw portion, a lead wire connected to said lighting circuit, and a groove provided in said screw portion, the lead wire being disposed along said groove and sandwiched and fixed between said screw portion and said base.
With the above arrangement, the lead wire that is sandwiched between the screw portion and the base is long, so that the lead wire can strongly be fixed without using soldering and the number of composing members or the manufacturing steps can be reduced. As a result, the costs can be reduced and the productivity enhanced.